


Триптих. За гранью нас ждет еще одна грань, потому что у куба много сторон (с)

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: написано на троп "Имя пары проступает только после смерти соулмейта".





	1. Триптих. Стивен

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019  
беты - feline71 и Riru.

Краткое содержание: Имя проступило у Дэнни во время пересадки печени Стиву.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: конец 6 сезона  
__

Дэнни обнаружил надпись в момент, когда потянулся к соседней кровати, чтобы взять Стива за руку и сжать его пальцы.

Это был тонкий, хрупкий миг взаимопонимания, грубо самим же Дэнни и нарушенный — он замер, едва поняв, что теперь находится на его правом запястье. И осознав, что это значит. Может, это какой-то другой Стивен? Мало ли Стивенов в мире? Капитан Америка, например. Или автозаправщик в пригороде Джерси, с которым всегда можно было обсудить бейсбол.

Ведь этот Стив, вот он, живой.

И можно забыть, как он всё больше чернел с каждой каплей крови, вытекающей из просто огромной дыры в боку. Как Дэнни пытался то ли посадить самолёт, то ли зажать рану, из которой к тому времени, как они сели — упали — толчками начало вытекать нечто гораздо более тёмное, чем кровь, густое, плотное…

Дэнни видел сырую печень всего пару раз в жизни и не сразу соотнёс, что это может быть она. И едва не хлопнулся в обморок, когда понял.

Нижнее ребро тоже пострадало. Стараясь зажать рану, Дэнни нащупал острый осколок кости. Он попытался его вытащить, но пальцы, мокрые и липкие от крови, скользили по неровному краю ребра и густой влажной мякоти внутренностей Стива. Дэнни тогда зажмурился, пережидая приступ паники. Рана выглядела ужасно, края были рваными, а столько оттенков бордового, красного и розового Дэнни не видел даже в огромном бутике, где они, казалось, целую жизнь назад покупали платье для Рейчел на какое-то торжество.

Медики подоспели за минуту до того, как его накрыло полноценной панической атакой. Он успел только согласиться на пересадку, если подойдёт на роль донора.

* * *

Дэнни очнулся пару часов назад, а Стив — Стив проснулся только что, и ему было очень, очень плохо после перенесённой операции, наркоза и предшествовавшей потери крови.

Но Дэнни замер, и Стив замер тоже — но потом подобрался из последних сил, готовый бежать, сражаться, защищать, даже если с трудом мог бы сейчас сползти с кровати.

А потом, конечно же, тоже увидел.

Замер с нелепо приоткрытым ртом, и уже через секунду переключился в модус готового переть напролом Стива: сжатые в линию губы, нахмуренные брови, потемневшие от обуревающих чувств глаза. Дэнни слишком хорошо его знал.

Стив хотел уже что-то сказать, но был прерван вошедшим в палату доктором. Дэнни с трудом вспомнил, что нажал кнопку вызова, едва поняв, что Стив очнулся и сейчас откроет глаза. Казалось, с того момента прошла целая вечность.

— Итак, — начал доктор, взяв медкарту в изножье кровати Стива, но Дэнни его перебил:

— Он умирал во время пересадки?

Улыбавшийся до этого доктор помрачнел.

— Вам уже рассказали медсестры?

— Нет, — Дэнни прикрыл глаза от внезапно накатившей слабости.

Он сказал это, не подумав, даже не дав себе возможности задуматься о том, что это мог быть именно этот Стивен, потому что получить отрицательный ответ было бы подобно смерти… Но и положительный — тоже. Потому что...

Стив сегодня умер.

Всё-таки умер, чёртов лжец, обещал ведь держаться.

Приборы, расставленные вокруг кровати Дэнни, опасно запищали. Доктор и прибежавшая медсестра засуетились вокруг, понукаемые глухими приказами Стива, и Дэнни отмахнулся, если бы мог — но он не мог, и приходилось терпеть их проверки, манипуляции и очередную чёртову капельницу.

— Всего-навсего скачок давления, док, я в порядке, — вяло бормотал он, чудом удерживаясь в сознании.

— Вам нельзя вставать, швы разойдутся!

Сквозь шум в ушах и дошедшее из капельницы снотворное Дэнни слышал яростное рычание Стива и визгливый голос медсестры, что-то тому запрещавшей.

— Тогда пододвиньте мою кровать! Или я сделаю это сам. Я не шучу.

Дэнни хотел сказать, что им лучше и правда поступить так, как хочет Стив. Почему, он не помнил, и думать было тяжело. Как и держать глаза открытыми.

Уплывая в сон, он почувствовал, как Стив взял его руку и прижал к своим тёплым сухим губам. Дэнни хотел погладить его по щеке, но не помнил, успел ли. Он спал.


	2. Триптих. Дэниел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: У Стива имя проступило в последний день карантина.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: 8 сезон, 10 серия

Утро началось, как и в последние три недели, — с выползания из-под Стива, устроившегося на нём с огромным удобством.

Поймав ехидную ухмылку Джуниора, Дэнни показал тому средний палец и в пару прыжков скрылся в общей ванной, на секунду опередив Тани и захлопнув дверь перед её лицом.

— В чём это он? — Дэнни услышал её вопрос, заданный странным голосом.

— Лучше тебе не знать, — сдавленно хмыкнул Джуниор ей в ответ.

— О боже, — судя по тону, Тани закатила глаза. — Когда уже кончится карантин? Меня ни о чём таком не предупреждали, иначе я бы ни за что не согласилась. Лучше уж умереть от радиации.

— Ты хотя бы в соседнем боксе, а я в кровати напротив, и поверь, они не стесняются.

— Я всё слышу, Джуниор, — подал голос проснувшийся Стив. — И попрошу это не обсуждать.

Дэнни покачал головой, тепло улыбнувшись. Ему было нисколечко не стыдно. Он смывал под душем засохшую сперму — свою с живота и стивову со спины. Трахаться полноценно они себе не позволяли, чтобы не травмировать хрупкую психику детишек, но желание было сложно сдерживать. Они и не сдерживали. С того дня, когда оба смогли дышать без риска разошедшихся швов.

* * *

Карты уже осточертели, но заняться было больше нечем. И они играли, раз за разом, на совершенно глупые ставки, вроде фантиков от конфет или поцелуев в щёчку. Стив попал в душ последним, и Дэнни услышал жужжание электробритвы.

— Детка, что ты делаешь? — позвал он, прикидывая, удастся ли скинуть мелочёвку под стол так, чтобы Джуниор не заметил. У Тани же получилось.

— Пытаюсь освежить растительность, — отозвался Стив под монотонное дребезжание.

— А, — Дэнни вздохнул. — Всё нормально, если ты не пытаешься её освежить ниже пояса, раковина-то общая. — Но подумал, что как только они вернутся домой, собственноручно выбреет Стиву всё под ноль три — ему дико нравилось гладить мягкую щетинку на яйцах Стива. Сам Стив шутил, что так они похожи на киви, и каждый раз многозначительно ухмылялся, когда в холодильнике появлялся означенный фрукт.

* * *

То, что произошло дальше, в памяти у Дэнни не отложилось. Врачи сказали, такое бывает. Иногда вспоминались обрывки смутных снов, где они оба были старыми, но вместе, и воспитывали внуков: хорошеньких мулатов от Грейс и светленьких и тощих от Чарли.

Ещё Дэнни помнил, что глаза Стива посветлели из синего до прозрачного серого. Помнил тот единственный в жизни раз, когда Стив до смерти за него испугался. И твердил, не затыкаясь, пока Дэнни проваливался куда-то во тьму:

— Я не хочу таким образом убедиться, что это ты. Не уходи, Дэнно, дыши, будь со мной.

Дэнни чувствовал его руки поверх распыляющей боли от раны в груди. Чувствовал пальцы, вытаскивающие пулю и затыкающие, по ощущениям, просто огромную дыру в его теле. Он ещё помнил, какими на ощупь были внутренности Стива — влажные, мягкие и раскаленные, — и думал, чувствует ли Стив сейчас то же самое, и если да, то не противно ли ему.

Дэнни казалось, что в его крови было всё вокруг. И что вместе с кровью у него вытекают и лёгкие — так трудно было дышать. Он пытался представить, какими были бы лёгкие: печень он уже видел, она гладкая и тёмно-коричневая, а лёгкие, ему казалось, должны были быть серыми и трухлявыми, как пемза или шоколад с пузырьками. Шоколад, наверное, подходил даже больше — он так забавно таял, если зажать его между горячими пальцами. Если зажать лёгкие, они тоже растают? А как он будет дышать?..

* * *

Проснувшись, первым, что увидел Дэнни, было лицо Стива. Тот сидел возле его постели и копался в телефоне.

Новеньком, ещё в заводской пленке, ведь преступник разбил все их телефоны. Хорошо, что Грейси настроила ему облачное хранилище и фотографии не пропали.

Стив, обнаружив, что Дэнни очнулся, молча подал стакан с трубочкой. А вернув его, пустой, на место, всё так же молча сунул ему под нос правое запястье, где аккуратным почерком Дэнни красовалось "Дэниел".

Дэнно прикрыл глаза.

— Не смей больше так делать, — сказал Стив.

Дэнни недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Он ещё никогда не слышал такого его голоса.

— Не смей, — повторил Стив, глядя ему в глаза.

— Детка, — выдохнул Дэнни, и Стив всё понял правильно. Переплёл их пальцы и устроил голову у Дэнни на бедре, собираясь поспать.


	3. Триптих. Лучше, чем киви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Послесловие  
Примечание/Предупреждения: кинк на специфическое бритье.

Стрижка триммером всегда несказанно успокаивала: медитативные движения, умиротворяющее жужжание, любимый и приятный результат. Только напряжённое сопение сверху, да периодически специально тыкающийся членом то в щёку, то в губы Стив портили весь релакс.

Последний раз проведя машинкой по лобку Стива, Дэнни выключил её, отложил в сторону и провёл кончиками пальцев по коротким волоскам, наслаждаясь ощущениями, шорохом и мягкостью. Каждый раз это приводило его в восторг. И, кажется, это никогда ему не надоест.

Стив включил воду, подал Дэнни лейку душа, и тот тщательно смыл все сбритые волоски, поглаживая и слегка массируя чистую кожу. От прицельных тонких струй воды член каждый раз дёргался, а Стив глубоко вдыхал и выдыхал.

Закончив, Дэнни перевёл душ на подачу с потолка и, оставив лейку лежать на дне, переключил своё внимание на Стива. Двинулся ниже, потерся носом о влажные пушистые яички, провёл по ним языком — пресловутые киви были жёстче и не шли ни в какое сравнение, — облизал по кругу основание члена и, щёлкнув языком по головке, взял его практически на всю длину, плотно сжимая губы и сглатывая горлом. Стив застонал.

Никогда не надоест.


End file.
